Additive layer manufacturing (ALM) techniques can be used in procedures for building-up three-dimensional solid objects based on a digital data model. ALM employs an additive process, where layers of material are sequentially built up in different shapes. ALM is currently used for prototyping and distributed manufacturing.
A load bearing element is a component which is adapted to carry or hold a load to a supporting structure such as a chassis of a vehicle or a fuselage of an aircraft. A load bearing element can be used for attachment of a heat generating unit to a heat sensitive supporting structure. Vehicles, in particular flying vehicles such as aircrafts, comprise heat generating units in fire safe compartments within the fuselage of the vehicle. Such aircrafts or land vehicles can comprise an auxiliary power unit APU. The auxiliary power unit is a device which provides energy functions other than propulsion. The primary purpose of an aircraft auxiliary power unit APU is to provide power to start main engines of the vehicle. The auxiliary power unit itself can be started by a battery or hydraulic accumulator. Once the auxiliary power unit is running, it provides power to start the vehicle's main engines. The power provided by the auxiliary power unit can comprise electrical, pneumatic and/or hydraulic power. The auxiliary power unit can also be used to run accessories within the vehicle while the main engines are shut down. The auxiliary power unit is a heat generating unit and is positioned within a fire resistant compartment of the vehicle. In an aircraft the auxiliary power unit APU is connected by means of at least one load bearing element to the fuselage of the aircraft. The fuselage forms a heat sensitive supporting structure whose mechanical integrity is to be maintained.
In a conventional vehicle, the heat generating unit is attached to the heat sensitive supporting structure by means of rods or brackets. These rods or brackets are manufactured from steel which forms a fire resistant material. These conventional load bearing elements can also comprise cooling ribs to reduce an energy transfer into the heat sensitive supporting structure. Load bearing elements made from steel comprise a high density and a corresponding high weight. Further, a conventional load bearing element does comprise in many applications many sub-components which are fixed together so that the manufacturing complexity of the load bearing element is relatively high.